Ceux qui ont changé sa vie
by Kikita67
Summary: Bonjour, je me présentes, je m'appelle Laura et d'ailleurs je serais en quelques sortes le personnage principal de ma fiction... Sauf que je parle à la troisième personne. J'espère que ce premier chapitre va vous plaire, j'attends votre avis :)


_**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle rencontre**_

Laura se dirigea vers son lycée avec une appréhension. Elle était très timide, et cette timidité semblait faire rire quelques personnes " populaires " du lycée. Pourtant elle ne leur avait rien demandé, elle voulait juste passer inaperçue et aller en cours sans que personne ne se moque d'elle. Elle n'avait aucun ami dans la classe où elle se trouvait, personne sur qui compter, personne pour la soutenir quand on se moquait d'elle... Même si ce n'était que le début de l'année, ça a toujours été comme ça pour Laura. Malgré tout, elle se levait chaque matin pour aller en cours parce qu'elle savait qu'un jour tout ça changerait. Ce matin là, elle s'arrêta devant le panneau d'affichage et vu une feuille avec écrit _« __New Directions__ : pour briller encore plus qu'une étoile »_, c'était le nom de la chorale du lycée et son slogan. Laura resta un long moment devant cette affiche, en se demandant si elle ne devait pas s'inscrire. Près d'elle, se trouvait un jeune garçon qui semblait plus âgé qu'elle, qui observait lui aussi cette liste.

_? : Salut, tu vas t'inscrire au Glee Club ? _

Laura le fixa un long moment et elle fut éblouit par l'élégance du jeune garçon. C'est la première fois qu'elle voyait un garçon aussi bien habillé. Elle se demandait aussi pourquoi il lui parlait et fini par penser que c'est surement pour se moquer d'elle.

_Laura : Je ne sais pas. C'est pour te moquer de moi que tu demandes ça ? _

_? : Non pas du tout, pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_Laura : Parce que la plupart des élèves de ce lycée se moque de moi._

_? : Je ne suis pas comme eux et pourquoi se moquent t-il de toi ?_

_Laura : Je suis très timide et ça se voit beaucoup sur ma façon d'être__._

? : Ah oui d'accord, t'inquiètes pas je ne me moquerais pas de toi. Je _suis déjà inscrit dans la chorale depuis 1 an et je te conseillerais de t'y inscrire ça aide beaucoup à se sentir mieux._

_Laura : D'accord je te crois. Je ne sais pas si je vais m'y inscrire, faut du talent et je suis trop timide pour chanter devant des personnes._

_? : Alors pourquoi tu restes plantée devant cette liste ? _

_Laura : Euh... je réfléchi c'est tout._

_? : Au fait je m'appelle Kurt Hummel._

_Laura : Moi c'est Laura McCartney _

Le jeune garçon observa Laura un long moment tout en lui souriant. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un lui souriait et elle trouvait ça agréable et étrange à la fois. Il la dévisageait. Laura se sentit de plus en plus gênée et il semblait l'avoir remarqué car il détourna son regard. Elle commença à stresser du fait que Kurt ne parlait plus. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et n'osa pas le regarder. Sa timidité était toujours là et pour elle c'était une vraie maladie qui la faisait se sentir affreusement mal et anxieuse. Il avait l'air tout autant gêné qu'elle par ce gros blanc entre eux et il fini par partir en lui adressant un dernier sourire. Elle se sentait énormément bien depuis cette rencontre. Enfin quelqu'un s'intéressait à elle et surtout ne se moquait pas d'elle et de sa timidité. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Kurt et s'inscrit sur la liste. Elle regarda la liste une dernière fois et alla en cours. Le lendemain, elle pensa à la chorale et se demandait quand elle devait y aller. Elle allait vite recevoir la réponse à sa question. En effet, Kurt s'approcha de Laura qui était assise sur un escalier à l'extérieur du lycée et lui tapota l'épaule. Elle sursauta légèrement et Kurt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Elle devint rouge écarlate.

_Kurt : Hey ce n'est que moi. Je voulais te dire que tu peux passer au Glee club à 15h30, M. Schuester te fera passer une audition et si tu as le niveau, tu pourra entrer dans le club._

_Laura : Quoi ? Je n'ai même pas préparé de chanson ! Comment je vais faire moi ?_

_Kurt : Vraiment ? Tu aurais dû t'en douter que tu devrais passer une audition, non ?_

_Laura : Bah je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé en fait… Bon bah je peux tirer un trait sur le Glee club_

_Kurt : Pardon ? Tu abandonnes déjà ?_

Laura tremblait et se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle fixa Kurt, et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il l'effaça d'un de ces doigts, et lui prit la main, comme pour la rassurer.

_Laura : Je suis désolée, c'est ma timidité qui fait ça, je pleure pour rien… Je ne sais pas quoi faire Kurt, je ne peux pas préparer une musique en si peu de temps__._

_Kurt : Bien sur que si tu peux, il ne faut pas que tu sois si négative ! Aller ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais t'aider ! Il y a une chanson que tu métrises parfaitement bien ?_

_Laura : Euh je ne sais pas trop, sur le coup là il y a rien qui me vient…_

_Kurt : Réfléchie bien…_

_Laura : Il y en a bien une. C'est une musique d'Avril Lavigne_

_Kurt : Parfait alors ! __Laquelle ?_

_Laura : Keep Holding On_

Il lui sourit et l'aida à préparer sa chanson tout en lui donnant des précieux conseils pour sa voix. Le temps passa extrêmement vite, et l'heure de l'audition approchait à grand pas. Laura ne se sentait pas très bien, elle était beaucoup trop stressée et n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'elle allait rater sa prestation. Il était maintenant 15h30 et elle se trouvait à l'entrée de l'auditorium. L'attente lui était insupportable. M. Schuester arriva avec quelques minutes de retard et s'en excusa. Il lui dit de rentrer dans la salle. Quand Laura fut fasse à lui et qu'il lui dit de commencer, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le stress était trop présent en elle pour qu'elle puisse chanter.

_Laura * les larmes aux yeux*: Pardon mais je ne peux pas._

Elle sortit en pleure de la salle. Kurt qui était derrière la porte, vit Laura se laisser tomber par terre et pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et ne cessa pas pour autant de pleurer. Quelques minutes se passèrent quand enfin un des deux se décida à parler.

_Kurt : Que s'est-il passé Laura ? _

_Laura : J'ai perdu tous mes moyens, j'étais tétanisée face au prof, je n'ai pas réussi à sortir quoi que ce soit comme son…_

_Kurt : Je vois, déjà respire profondément… après pourquoi face à lui tu es bloquée et avec moi tu te sens tellement à l'aise pour chanter ?_

_Laura : Je ne sais pas Kurt, sincèrement… Peut être parce que je sais que tu ne te moqueras pas de moi._

_Kurt : D'accord et bien tu n'as qu'à imaginer que tu chantes devant moi et ça ira._

_Laura : Je ne crois pas que ça marchera…_

Kurt l'a regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit d'une façon tellement particulière que Laura comprit qu'il avait une idée. Sans même un mot, Laura savait exactement ce que pensait Kurt. C'était étrange mais c'était vrai. Elle se disait juste que pour réussir à chanter, il faudrait que Kurt soit dans l'auditorium. Elle avait raison. Kurt se leva et tendit sa main à Laura qui la prit sans hésitation. Il ne la lâcha pas pour autant et l'attira dans l'auditorium où se trouver encore M. Schuester.

_Kurt : Monsieur ? _

_M. Schuester : Que se passe-il Kurt ? _

_Kurt : Laura voudrait repasser son audition mais uniquement si je suis dans la salle._

_M. Schuester : Pourquoi ?_

_Laura : Parce que j'ai peur du jugement des autres et Kurt me rassure. Je sais qu'il ne se moquera jamais de moi *petit sourire*_

_M. Schuester : Très bien c'est d'accord dans ce cas là. Eblouie nous__._

Laura respira un grand coup et ne lâcha pas Kurt du regard. Elle commença à chanter les premières notes de la chanson. Puis peu à peu, elle se lâcha en prenant confiance en elle et elle donna tout ce qu'elle avait. Kurt en fut même surpris. A la fin de la chanson, elle entendit des applaudissements. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle pleura même de joie. Kurt évidemment ne supportant pas voir les gens pleurer (que ce soit de joie ou de tristesse) la prit dans ses bras. Après cette explosion de joie, elle attendait le verdict du prof. Le stress revenu en elle.

_M. Schuester *avec enthousiasme* : Et bien je dois dire que tu as une voix magnifique Laura et ce serait un honneur de t'avoir dans le Glee club ! Bienvenue parmi nous._

_Laura : Oh merci beaucoup._


End file.
